TB Season 9 Episode 1---Death of Love
by angie9281
Summary: Picking up after the finale of Season 8, a grief stricken Sookie finds herself in a position she never dreamed she would be in and when there is a risky and unexpected chance to undo the greatest blow to her life, she takes it, with the hope that the love she had isn't dead and gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-I decided to start a new "season" of my stories and this picks up right where Unforgiven left off. Sorry it took so long to get this up and I hope you enjoy this. My reading order list is on my profile page for your convenience and as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please review!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She heard herself screaming and felt like this was a bad dream, like she was having a out of body experience. That she had witnessed his death and had been unable to do anything to stop it. She was gasping for air as she sobbed uncontrollably, watching the pompous, arrogant figure walking through the remains of her beloved. "See what happened…..what a shame. If you had just stuck with me in the beginning, perhaps this needn't have needed to happen. But things are so much different now and I am better than I ever was before….'

"You…monster….you think you are Bill but I knew him. The real him that had bad and good to him. And in the end, he was the loving, kind person I knew was always there. You are just a abomination. A freak. And I won't shed a tear when I rip you apart."

"Not if I rip you apart first." he said with a lecherous look on his face. "But for now, I am going to keep you here for safekeeping and so long as you have some of me within you, your little light, your power are all but useless to you. So after I go out and have a snack, I do believe I will need some dessert." and with one last cold laugh, he vanished, shifted back into his Bill form and left her with only the painful afterglow of what she had seen. It had happened so fast, she knew he had shoved her out of the way when things got bad and the next thing she had known, she was ensnared in the ropes. That one of his last actions had been to try to save her had, ironically enough, helped make her prisoner of this being. And she had no idea how she was going to survive this. If she even wanted to. She found herself left alone within the confines of this building and to her chagrin, she found herself unable to flash out of here. Which explained why he didn't bother checking her up again. He has powers that she certainly hadn't expected and yet, she didn't want to leave anyway, she wanted to be here to mourn.

She knelt beside the place where he had fallen, the tears falling and she hated that she couldn't even rest her self against a body, that she was surrounded by a disturbing, bloody mess instead and she felt guilt over the anger that ha driven her to Dallas, the hurt she had felt at his indiscretions that hadn't been entirely hiss fault. She vowed inwardly that she would forgive everything, if she could at least have a proper goodbye. Standing up on shaky legs, she saw a flicker and a flash and felt something warming, soothing brush her hair back from her face and as she opened her eyes, she was staring into the face of her grandmother.

"Don't be frightened, more help is on the way…..times of great need coupled with the power in you was able to make this happen." her grandmother said as she stroked her hair gently ,Sookie finding it hard to believe she was seeing her again, let alone feeling her touch, smelling her as if she were alive, back from the dead. But she knew it couldn't be. Then she saw him and recoiled, stepping away a few paces but her grandmother stopped her. "No, rest assured this isn't the monster that has trapped her and done this terrible thing…..this is the good part of him, the side you said goodbye to that night in the graveyard when he asked you to end his life….."

Sookie eyed the second form carefully and there was no doubt he was a spirit and as he approached, this time she remained rooted to the spot, brushing her hair back, wiping her tears away. "I am so sorry you've endured this…..madness…..we came to help you end this and to perhaps undo other…..things." the spirit of Bill nodded to the ground with a solemn expression and she looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Nothing can bring the dead back or I certainly would have dome something to save her….." Sookie nodded to her grandmother. "And other people…."

"We are perfectly at peace and besides, a gift like returning to life is not something easily or often able to be done. But together, your grandmother and I should be able to help you channel your light, your unique power to use what is in his blood. And with our power…hopefully we can do the all but impossible this day." he said as he looked at her face. "I always wanted you to have a happy life and now that you have it, I won't let you lose it because of me…."

"That thing isn't you….I mean it is, but its not the you I know….not that I didn't see your dark side. But how this all happened…..what a mess." Sookie said as she allowed him to comfort her.

"We don't have much time…..we need to try this now before that thing gets back. And I should tell you we need to use some of that as well. You would be surprised the knowledge we picked up in the afterlife. " Gran said as she pointed to a separated pool of blood, blackish blood from the demon "Its got power in it and we need all the power we can muster if we are going to have a chance at bringing him back."

 **Chapter 2**

She eyes the blood warily, not liking the idea of mixing it with the remains of her love. "I've seen things go wrong with blood before. " she gave Bill a knowing look and he looked ashamed. "But I suppose there's no other choice."

"Your magic should help temper it, purge the darkness from it. But demon blood is strong so don't be shocked if he loses his faerie magic that he obtained from you some time ago. And I am glad you two were able to find a magic that allowed you to have a child by the way. We saw him in that settlement overseas. He seems to fit in well and rest assured your Gunnar would be here if not for the magic that the demon enacted. He is keeping you two cloaked from anyone detecting anything amiss." Bill said and she appreciated the kind words. "For all intents and purposes, we are the only help you can hope to get in this mess." he said, not wanting to alarm her further but as she listened to her ghostly companions, knew this to be more than true. "If you are ready, then combined, we three should, hopefully have enough juice to make the miracle of miracles happen. And only through you can we channel out energies to help you."

"You mean….both of you have to…..possess me." Sookie said flatly, certainly not liking this plan any more than she had before. "I don't know….."

There came a clamoring outside, a vibration that shook the foundation of the eerie warehouse building. "WE don't have much time to linger here, Sookie, we need to help you do this and unless we at least try…we can do nothing but watch as this monster destroys you. I was wrong about that one, so terribly wrong when I told you not to give him your heart-no offense to you Bill, but lets face it, you did some terrible things to my Sookie here."

"Look, he made up for the things he did and we ended up in a good place before…..we said our goodbyes….." Sookie looked at her grandmother reproachfully. "No time to talk about the past. I am about to lose my future unless we do something now. Whatever you have to do just go ahead and-" she was stopped as she watched the two materialize into orbs of light, flashing straight into her being and she felt their presence and yet they made no move to take her over, but rather guided her to the mess on the floor that she just noticed was near a grate in the floor and she held back a upsetting gagging reflex as she felt her arms raise up, her light summoning, she still heard the noises of the angry demon outside, who was still repelled by the spirits magic. For how much longer, she didn't know and didn't want to wait to find out. And as she unleashed her magic, pulling in some of the demon blood into the mix, she watched as there came a crackling sensation and though concerned as she watched the stirred up blood drip like some macabre waterfall through the grate below, she could feel the love, compassion from those within her urging her on, though she felt her energy wavering, waning. It was taking a lot out of her but she was desperate for a miracle.

 **Chapter 3**

From the outside, in the dark, the unnatural version of her former love paces, trying whatever he could to breach the building that somehow, someway had been made inaccessible for him, though had a feeling that she was involved in one way or another and though he was almost certain by the end of the night, when he had tired of her and had his fill of that so exquisite blood of hers, that she would be dead. The people he had just preyed upon, those unsuspecting winos in the alleyway hadn't had a clue what and who had hit them. But it was merely an appetizer and as he kept trying using his brute strength to break through the normally easy material for him to break through, the demonized version of her ex stalked around the outside of the building before taking to the skies, hoping to somehow get inside through the ceiling. His efforts for naught, he seethed at his failure to reenter the place that eh had brought the pair, though that number had, by his own hand, been cut in half and he had the only part of the pair he had wanted anyway. Still, something lingering in the air gave him some pause, some questioning as to what could possible be going on within the walls of the place he had thought secure. Sensing the power was wavering however, he knew it was a matter of time before he was back within the building and had his teeth where he so sorely wanted them. Right in her veins, didn't matter which one. To have this freedom of a conscience, that do gooder part him long gone, it was something of a relief to him now and when he finished with the waitress, the possibilities of the future were endless. Especially since now that there was a demon on the outside, he could, in fact help bring forth more from hell. Smirking with the thought of demons soon wreaking havoc, he knew that he couldn't let himself be killed, for it would mean that demons, once more, would be relegated to hell, their once chance to break through to this world long gone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

She had channeled every bit of her power and that of those within her and she couldn't hold it anymore and felt them leave her body, on her hands and knees she saw nothing happening save for every last bit of him flowing down into the drain and she was fearful that she had failed. And looking at the two standing before her, she saw they were turning fainter, and she knew that they were being recalled back to the afterlife.

"Have faith….we wish we could do more…" Gran said as she patted her head and offered a kiss on her forehead, the other figure doing the same. And it was at that moment, the shield field and bursting into the building appeared the monstrous form of her ex. She shot to her feet as he took in her companions and he laughed coldly.

"Visited by ghosts? Like they can do much to help you, it must have been their magic that kept me at bay….for what purpose, I don't know but…."

The two spirits gave her a feeble smile of apology, but they were then forced back to the afterlife, leaving her alone once again, albeit free once more from the bindings that had been thrust upon her. "They helped me in more ways that you know." she said, taking a stand against the monster and using her light, she sent him careening across the room. Vengeance would be hers and as pained as she was that the magic had not worked, she channeled all her pain and anger into her power, using everything she had in her arsenal in the hopes of destroying this thing on her own. She had her fangs out, though she suspected if she took a bite, something could go wrong and as good as she was feeling physically now, she dared not risk anything happening. She was pleased as she held her own as she used all the debris around her as weapons, striking hard and true against the demon, who seemed slightly surprised at her fierceness. Still, it wasn't long before he had her pinned to the ground, ready to strike. But the ground was humming and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving, glowing. And before she could understand what had happened, she felt the heavy weight straddling her be knocked off and away from her and form her vantage point on the ground she saw bloody and bare feet move past her, in a blur and as spent as she was from her failed attempt to bring her love back to her, she also knew that this was a second person, figure. And rolling over on her side, she scooted to turn to face the commotion she was hearing. She saw two figures fighting, both covered in wounds and blood and she felt herself starting to lose consciousness. Seeing the taller figure getting the upper hand, she took her remaining strength and got to her feet, racing to the fight and she felt her heart stop as she saw her hesitant suspicions confirmed. There, as if nothing had happened, h stood, fighting off the beast that had shifted back to look like her ex. And though she knew the power and energy within him, she also knew there was something different about her revived hubby, that he seemed stronger, if that was even possible and she knew immediately that he no longer had the faerie power she had been gifted with some time back….but instead possessed something stronger, more dark. And that certainly gave her pause to approach. But in a violent, final attack, she watched from behind a wide cement pole as he used only his hands to decapitate the villain. And then in a explosion of light and blood, the demon Bill was gone, leaving a lone survivor, who looked around slowly in her direction, her brown eyes meeting his blue and she was only able to stand there and pray this wasn't going to be yet another horror to add to her troubled life. That he hadn't gone the Billith path and had become someone she didn't want to be around, someone who frightened her.

 **Chapter 5**

Unabashed by his lack of clothes, she somehow felt comforted by that and yet with the splatters of blood on his perfect body, she had reason to pause. But when she saw him start to smile at her, a smile of warmth and relief, she ran at him, so fast that she was able to knock him into his back and as she nuzzled and kissed him every place imaginable, she felt something stirring under her and she rolled her eyes. "I think we should take care of that somewhere a little less…gross." she said, smiling, laughing through her tears.

He laughed as well and that smile faded as he spoke to her. "They…..they helped, didn't they? I was in another plane….with my family…I think I was in Valhalla….it was amazing….but then I felt strange, I saw things happening here and…..he and your grandmother…they helped bring me back?" Eric looked at her, still on his back, she still atop him.

She explained what had happened and it was clear how exhausted she was. "I worried though, that if you came back, since we had to use power from the other blood….that you would have become like that evil, cruel…but Bill's spirit and Gran's….they helped me, and my power….we all….I think together we kept that from happening. Kept the power of that blood from bringing you back….wrong." she put her hands on his temple and searched within him and it was confirmed. He was as he was before, save for the loss of the faerie powers he had had.

"Just as well…I thought the light show was kind of your thing and if that was the price to be paid for being revived….so be it." he said as he let her lay on him and she gripped him tight. "don't worry, it will take more than a freaky demon that was partly your ex to take me out….I just keep coming back." he paused as he frowned, she was being too quiet. "I am sure that was hard for you, seeing him like that, the cruelty."

"Yeah, it was…but I know it wasn't the real him, not entirely. It was his worst self on steroids and I still don't entirely get how he came to be but I've learned maybe it better not to question things. Dark things happen and we do live in a supernaturally charged town…..magic really is always in the air back hone, isn't; it?"

"I think its in the air here too." he said, trying to get handsy with her again had with a feigned groan of annoyance she got up and sighed as she watched him get up, that smug grin on his face. "Lets get to the hotel and after a long soak, I think then maybe some time together is what we need. I want to talk too….after everything….." she trailed off and the smirk faded form his face as he turned serious for a change.

Nodding, he scooped her up in his arms and with a incredulous look, he shrugged. "Its dark, no one will see anything, which really is a shame for them but…"she slapped him playfully on the rear and that only encouraged him as he returned the gesture, grabbing her read with a pinch and she laughed as he took them straight back to the hotel, thankfully able to break in through the window considering their current appearances.

 **Chapter 6**

The water and the foam of the massive tub had certainly given them the rest, relaxation and cleanliness they had sorely needed after their misadventure. That she had left him and had gone as far away as she had, she apologized for profusely. "I was upset and I wanted to be ok with what happened but I couldn't sleep that night and when I left, it was mostly from residual anger and every time I looked at you, when I closed my eyes…..I saw you and Selena…..and it drove me insane….deep down I think I understood that yeah, there was a attraction and that deep down, there are impulses that even you struggle with. And I don't like it. I have to be honest. I hate it, actually. But after everything…I won't walk away from this. Because in the big picture, looking back on things that we have endured….I know you and I know you won't let something like that happen again. I know it wasn't all your fault and even I….I could tell that bitch had a impressive punch to her power. The other day when I left you back at the house and came to Dallas….I felt like a idiot for doing what I did. I was so hurt and angry and thought no one else could hurt me like others in the past had done."

Her words rang true and certainly stung him deeply. Which said something as he had thick skin, words never bothered him. But her brutal honesty had alerted him to the fact that he had let her down and that was something he knew he would have to live with for as long as he lived. And with him, that would be a very long time. "I have no excuse and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to make a clean break. I always wanted to see you happy and even if it wasn't with me, knowing you were safe and at peace…leaving you that night after I brought you home, when I knew Bill would be calling you…..I thought that was the last I would ever se of you. I wanted to back away to give you your life. It tore me apart leaving that night and now…..seeing the hurt I helped inflict on you…..perhaps you were right to leave."

Her heart broke at his honesty, feeling and seeing the pain of the past days had clearly taken a toll on him. "I thought you were gone for good, the idea of you meeting the true death and actually seeing it happen….." she shuddered. "I thought…I thought it was the death of everything….of love…of everything I ever wanted." she furrowed her brows as she started to get out of the tub, unable to say anything and he remained where he was as she dried off and dressed, retreating to the living room area of the hotel suite. The sun was fast approaching and she felt a pang if guilt for if she hadn't ran off, if she had remained back home, perhaps he wouldn't have risked his life and wound up losing his limited faerie abilities….or had he? She watched as he entered the room some time later, the blinds of the room having not yet been closed for the day. And she watched as he walked right up to the window, clad in a hotel bathrobe and yet, the sunlight wasn't affecting him as per normal for a vamp.

"Seems I didn't lose anything after all….." he said, seemingly shocked himself at the development.

"I thought I sensed it was gone….but I was also beside myself, maybe I goofed. I…." She looked relieved as she watched the rays of sun filtering in through the window and though they touched his skin, nothing was happening. Thankful he hadn't, in fact lose his little streak of faerie he had in him, she sat on the couch as he followed suit, staring out at the rising sun. "I mean….this is great and all but more than anything I am glad you're actually here. What was it like? Coming back….what did it feel like?"

"unlike anything else I ever felt, like I was reborn….and maybe I was, in more ways than one because I don't….I don't feel like I have that desire for anyone else. Only you. That I hope this hasn't killed what we have…" he was stopped by a gentle slap against his face as she grinned.

"I think you have a uncanny way of making people not stay angry for you for terribly long." Sookie said as she sighed. "It really isn't fair….." she got up, fixing the sash of her own robe and waggled a finger. "Since you can still get a nasty sunburn, it would make more sense to retire to the bedroom, don't you think? I appreciate the fact they have no windows in the bedrooms here anyway….." she said but he shook his head.

"WE can go in there but all I want….all I want is to savor you. To just be next to you is all I want for the time being. After everything else, I don't think it would be propitiate. Lets just….take things slow." he said with a very somber look on his face as he ran a hand through her hair that she had just dried with her power. A neat parlor trick, the had thought to herself with slight amusement. But as she listened to his words and saw his face, that he was willing to try to take things slow….that in itself was a gesture she appreciated and reminded her of the heart he had that, thought it was silent, was golden. Nothing happened the rest of the evening as they cuddled up, thinking on the events of the past few days, weeks, years. All in all, it was all for the better that they had endured what they had, as the bad things had made them stronger and the good things had helped them appreciate each other all the more. For her part, she was thankful that this latest nightmare was over and that after all that had happened her ex had come through for her in a unexpected way along with her grandmother and that she didn't hate him again. And putting the past behind them once again, they fell asleep almost at the same time, both too tired to dream but also clutching one another's hands. Life was certainly never boring for either of them and even asleep, she had tears of relief spilling down her face, knowing what she had so nearly lost.

She got up once to use the bathroom and was somewhat surprised to see two ghostly figured before her. "Thank you…..for all you did to help us…." she said as she got her bearings, seeing her ex and her grandmother looking at her with relief and caring in their expressions.

Walking up to her, Bill seemed relieved, almost overjoyed to see her. "I know that had to be frightening for you, seeing me…but not the real me, come after you like that. Evil can arise from anyplace and anywhere and the magic of that town, well, you know anything can happen in Bon Temps. Even we don't understand just how this came to be but what we know fir sure is you helped destroy the worst part of me and it can not ever return. And I am glad the two of you are safe. And together. You two deserve each other. I think perhaps I never truly deserved you and am glad at least we parted as friends. And I will be grateful for it, always."

"So….you are with your family, in….heaven?" Sookie asked slowly, turning her head slowly to the open doorway of the bedroom where her Viking was out cold.

"Yes…..its like…..it's the most amazing experience….and I am glad to have atoned for my past grievances, that is the only way I could have arrived where I have…your grandmother is good company too. And others as well…..we are all at peace and happy. We want you to know that."

Her grandmother nodded in agreement. "Yes….don't fret yourself about us….we are doing just fine. And I am proud of what you have done with your life since I left you…." she paused. "don't be angry with him, that anger you felt was justified but he truly loves you. More than anyone else."

"Save for Pam." Bill interjected with a grin. "But that even that one has reluctantly stepped aside somewhat speaks to how things have really changed."

"For the better." yawned Sookie and she seemed to have a load off her mind. "I am goad you are both well and good…..I should go back to bed….." she nodded back to the bedroom and approached the two spirits, who, for one brief moment, she was able to embrace lovingly. And with a peaceful nod at her, they vanished, leaving her to crawl slowly back in bed, thinking on their words and feeling more at peace than she had for some time.

 **THE END**


End file.
